Hate and You will Live but Love and find Hope
by Anna the Water Charmer
Summary: A world where Youkai are treated as animals and attractions. Where Hayous are prized and ill-treated. A young girl could change that if only she could let go of a dream. Welcome to the world of Hate but be aware...Love will always find ways.


_**Hate and You will Live but Love and find Hope**_

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.  
Rating: T for dark places and for language.**

**Summary: A world where Youkai are treated as animals and attractions. Where Hayous are prized and ill-treated. A young girl could change that if only she could let go of a dream. Welcome to the world of Hate but be aware...Love will always find ways.**

**Author's Note: I hope you'll like it.**

**Words:**

**Youkai-Demon**

**Oni-Orgue**

**Ofuda-Sealing Scroll**

"Kagome, get your lazy bum off the ground and start feeding the animals." shouted the ringmaster. Kagome quickly stood to avoid the whip in his hands and ran to the cook's tent. Her worn brown shoes clacked against the soft earth and she gently raised the drapes of the rough red sheet. Brown eyes looked to the cold dark eyes of the chef. And smells of ghastly concoctions hit the sensitive nose of Kagome.

The cook snarled in disgust at the young one. "What do you want girl?" The cook said in harsh tone.

"Tsubaki I only came to fetch the lunch." Kagome answered. Her hands clenched on the bucket handle in her hands. Angry thoughts clouded her mind as the cook stirred the ooze they called food.

"I wonder why Naraku even hired you." Tsubaki said while slapping the green sickly slop that the Youkai ate in girl's slightly raised bucket. Kagome grimaced as speaks of the food landed on her face and the brown long-sleeved work shirt. "Oops did I do that?" she added sarcastically. Kagome grunted unladylike and moved to get out quickly.

Kagome breathed in and out. Relief washed over her and many of the other workers gave her a quick odd look before carrying on with their duties. She sighed and resumed to walking down a pathway. Her footsteps echoed silently as a larger red tent came into entrance stood loud and clear and the guards that stood there looked at the Kagome silently. The one on the right pointed his spear to the small candle was not lit nor white. Kagome nodded numbly, gulping silently.

Upon entrance Kagome found herself shivering ever so faintly even though the sun remained high in the air. Darkness consumed her as she swiftly walked in. Misty blue light surrounded the tip of the candle and it lit mysteriously. The first Youkai appeared to her.

Her bucket clanked to the ground and and her presence was quickly found out by the ones in cages. Snarling sounds soon erupted and metal clangs resounded in the large tent. Shadows danced from the flickering candle. Eerie moans howled in angst before looking at Kagome with sad unearthly colored eyes. Animal-like Youkai seemed out of mind and Human-like Youkai could only go insane.

Kagome moved to grasp the handle of her bucket and proceeded to dump the slop of food to the oni. The horns and the one eye that the oni had was some of the features most frightening. The oni attacked the slop like it was the only food it could eat. Well it was the only thing you could eat. Every one ate it; the employees, the servants, the slaves, the Youkai, except the **Boss **and his _associates_.

Then the oni looked hungrily at Kagome. A lecherous smile graced his face with green stuff around his lip. He spoked in a rough tone. "I don't believe it. A girl and indeed a very tasty girl." He said trying to use his hand to grab Kagome through the bars.

Kagome made a move to get out of oni's range but tripped, landing on the cold floor head first. The bucket landed on the ground spilling the rest of the contents. Including a mysteriously placed ofuda. Kagome grasped it and placed it on the hand of the oni. Shocking waves of the white paralysis spell rocked to the core of the oni as he fell to the steel ground of his cage. Kagome wiped her head and looked to the slop on the floor.

"Dammit." She whispered.

--

Sunset's colors shimmered the sky with the colors of red, yellow, and pink. Kagome's brown skirt kicks up dust and her eyes gave off a tired look as she retreats to her bed. The restricting white belt comes off as a relief as she transform from the work to the sleep clothes. As twilight emerges and the last ray of sun disappears so does the monk stranger with his beloved.

The tired Kagome woked up and saw her only friends at the circus. Sango and Miroku. She smiles silently. "Good afternoon. What brings you here?" Kagome questioned.

Sango looked at Kagome hard and long. "We came to make sure that you were okay. I can't believe that Naraku. Making you feed those abominations like a filthly serving maid." She said angrily tightening her fists.

"Dear Sango don't be so relentless. We are here on his accord. Not our own. Though I wish at least once we could escape here." Miroku said tiredly.

"I wouldn't be so worried I'm sure that my dad will save us." Kagome replied quite cheerfully.

"Oh Kagome," Sango said. "are you really sure he'll come?"

"Of course." She answered.

Miroku interrupted Kagome before she could fully answer. "Kagome, I'm not sure if he's gonna come at all. It's been five years and we're lucky he only took the weapons that we carried and not our lives." He waved his hand out to the Half Moon in the sky. "It's almost your sixteenth birthday. Sleep well Lady Kagome." He said in final.

Sango lingered behind for the last second. "Kagome, please don't let your hope cloud your judgement." She whispered for her ears.

"Sleep well Sango." Kagome drawled out.

The flap closed and the midnight draft gave a cooled feeling. We rise to the sky and the half moon shines brightly. Like the silver on the hare. Or on the damp hair of the half-demon. "Get him boys and make sure he's tied up good this time." the ringmaster yelled out.

--

_**Author's Note: **_Well that's a wrap. I have a good feeling about this one. Full Moon Bay is now discontinued and will probably be up another time. I just don't feel the same vibe to write about it. So I hope you enjoyed this.

**Get Him**

Inuyasha the Second Prince to the land of the far West. Captured. Please notify the King, the Queen, and the First Prince if whereabouts are found.


End file.
